WAgg
WAgg (WACK Egg) is the official trainee unit of WACK. The purpose of the unit is to train young girls with the intention of eventually debuting as part of a WACK group. Rather than having original songs, WAgg instead perform covers of tracks by other WACK artists. Members * Utauuta (Founding member) * A Anzupia (Founding member) * Love (Founding member) * Sayaito (Founding member) * Nayu (Joined March 2019) * Ainastar (Joined February 2020) * Kira May (Joined February 2020) Former Members * Naruhaworld (Founding member, promoted to GANG PARADE, May 19th, 2019) * Marin Ba (Founding member, left June 16th, 2019) * Uruu Ru (Founding member, promoted to CARRY LOOSE, August 25th, 2019) * Hanaemonster (Founding member, promoted to MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN, December 30th, 2019) Biography 2018 WAgg was officially announced on May 28th 2018, and auditions were held for girls aged between 12 and 17 years old, for the purpose of training and eventually debuting in WACK. The first members of the unit, Marin Ba, Uruu Ru, Utauuta, Anzupia, Naruhaworld, Love, Sayaito and Hanaemonster were announced on August 14th 2018. Much like the reveals of previous WACK groups, their eyes were obscured in their first teaser photos. On September 8th, their faces were finally revealed, along with a short documentary film on YouTube. Their first live event was streamed on Niconico on September 9th, with BiSH performing as support. Afterward, they began their first joint tour with EMPiRE, "THE NEW RiCE". 2019 From the 24th to the 30th of March 2019, WAgg members were invited to take part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2019. All members except for Love participated. At the end of the audition, it was announced that Naruhaworld would debut in Gang Parade, making her the first promoted trainee. In addition, audition finalist Nayu would join WAgg. Naruhaworld's graduation took place on May 19th and Nayu began performing with WAgg a week later on the 26th. On June 16th, Marin Ba left WAgg in order to concentrate on university entrance exams. Her final performance was live-streamed. Two days later, it was announced that Uruu Ru would debut in a new group, CARRY LOOSE. Her final performance with WAgg took place on August 25th. On December 18th, Hanaemonster was promoted to the newly-formed WACK unit, MAMESHiBA NO TAiGUN and graduated from WAgg on December 30th. 2020 On February 8th, WAgg officially announced during ONAGAWACK that two new trainees, Ainastar and Kira May had been added, with their first performance taking place on the following Monday. Once again, WAgg members were invited to take part in the WACK AUDiTiON CAMP 2020, though it is currently unknown who will and will not participate. Publications Trivia * Their name is a reference to Hello! Project Egg. They used to wear egg-inspired costumes on stage. * Are currently the only group that still performs songs from BiS's first and second generations. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Website Category:2018 Additions Category:WAgg Category:WACK Category:Hanaemonster Featured In Category:A Anzupia Featured In Category:Utauuta Featured In Category:Love Featured In Category:Naruhaworld Featured In Category:Nayu Featured In Category:Marin Ba Featured In Category:Uruu Ru Featured In Category:Sayaito Featured In Category:Ainastar Featured In Category:Kira May Featured In